edfandomcom-20200215-history
Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 1 and the 24th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's allergies wreak havoc on Eddy's latest scam. Plot Eddy comes up with his latest scam --"Ed's Pet Boutique"-- and what better place to start it off than on Rolf's farm? The Eds are not skilled at grooming animals, but worth a shot for them to get some cash. Each Ed has their task on each animal: Eddy waxes Wilfred's butt, Edd constructs a conveyor belt for bathing Rolf's chickens, and Ed puts makeup on Beatrice, Rolf's cow. However, soon comes Rolf's rabbits, Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Bunny, and Edd and Eddy leave the job of cleaning them to Ed, the bunny-rabbit lover of the Eds. The result is Ed soon bloats into a balloon and has big purple hives. Eddy and Edd decide to act as Ed's doctors and find out what is wrong with him. They soon come to a conclusion that Ed, much to his misfortune, is allergic to rabbits. Now all they need is a cure for Ed's hives and a cure for his swelling, which they do with talcum powder and an ice pack, respectively. But soon, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny quickly multiply, until there are thousands of rabbits overrunning the Cul-de-Sac. Somehow, Jonny and Plank had foretold the event, and were well prepared for it to happen, while Kevin and Jimmy both get buried in the bunny stampede. In the end, the Eds stay up on the roof trying to figure out what they should watch on TV. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Edd: "They're absolutely filthy!" pops up "''Ow!" '''Ed': "Yes I am!" Eds see his dirty animals while Rolf is making chicken shoes for his chickens Rolf: "Goodbye!" dips the hot iron chicken shoe into the water, creating steam in the background "Look here!" the Eds "Ho-ho! Hello, sneaky Ed boys! I am much too busy making shoes for my chickens, so no time for Rolf to talk. Work is good." chicken flaps its wings, but it stays put ''"And good is a stomach full of Mama's cooked food. But you would not know this. Goodbye." ---- *'Edd': "We're here to assist you, Rolf, and…" '''Eddy': Edd off "You've got a lot of dirty animals there, Rolf. And we have the only pet-cleaning service in the neighborhood." Ed: "I put up the sign." Eddy: "So for a little green, we'll make your dirt-stained, flea-infested animals clean!" Edd: alarmed ''"Flea-infested?" '''Rolf': "You must be poking my eggplants! That would give me more time to watch the curd rise from the cheese of my grandfather's vats! OK, Ed boys!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms. I'm concerned." Eddy: "I've been concerned about Ed since the first day I met him." ---- *'Ed': "I sneezed." begins to grow purple hives all over his body "I'm mutating!" ---- *'Eddy': "Anything good on, Double D?" Edd: TV listings "Ooh. There's a documentary on mollusks." Ed: "Boring! How about 'Bot: Defender of the Bullyah People'?" [ The Eds then hear the kids yelling and screaming for help in the sea of bunnies] Eddy: at the kids "Hey! Shut your yaps! We're trying to watch TV here!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies "Mommy!" Kevin: in the sea of bunnies "Hey, dork!" Eddy: "Some people are so inconsiderate." Jonny: in the sea of bunnies "Whoa!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies as the iris-in closes the scene with 3 bunnies popping out "Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "We need to protect you from those allergies, Ed." Ed: holding him by his shirt "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." ---- *'Ed': "Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail. How's it look, Eddy?" nails Ed had in his mouth fell while he's upside down Eddy: "Ed, you put the sign on upside-down!" Ed: "No, I put the sign on the garage." Eddy: "Just flip it over, Ed." Ed: "Flip it? Got it!" Edd: "I think I'm ready to tackle anything with my fine assortment of short and long, hard and soft hair brushes." D and Eddy hear rumbling and see Ed flipped the garage over with the sign on it Ed: "I flipped it, Eddy!" Edd: "Well, I can read it." Eddy: "Ed's Pet Boutique is open for business!" ---- *'Eddy': "We've wasted too much time! Let's get these animals back to Rolf so we can collect our loot!" the garage door to find that the garage is now literally filled to the brim with rabbits Ed: "I'll take the one on the left." Edd: "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication table." garage explodes, and the Eds are buried under the thousands of rabbits Ed: "OH NO!" Eddy: "AVALANCHE!" ---- *'Jonny': "Got any fours, Plank. Go fish? Are you holding out, Plank?" wave of bunnies topples the fence "Plank!" from a tidal wave of rabbits "I told you bunnies would take over the world! And they have!" riding on top of the wave over another fence "Lucky we prepared for this day, huh, Plank?" Trivia/Goofs *While Eddy is yelling for Edd to stop blowing ice, although Ed is still big, his purple hives have disappeared. *When Edd was cutting the chicken's toe nails, the toe nails did not get any shorter. *When Edd is washing the chickens on the conveyor belt, the belt is moving in a stop and go pattern with manual power, but in the next scene, it is going in a non-stop pattern. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving in the non stop pattern, Edd is nowhere near the controls in that situation. Most likely that Edd set the controls in an automatic position. *We learned in this episode that Ed is allergic to rabbits. *This is the very first appearance of Wilfred and Gertrude. *Nazz and the Kankers were absent in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Rolf's rabbits. Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, or one of their offspring appears in "Keeping up with the Eds". *When Eddy was talking to Edd, his sunglasses disappear but when Edd boosts up Eddy, his sunglasses reappear. *If you look closely on the roof of Rolf's shed, you can see a chicken on top of there. It was unknown how the chicken got up to the roof of the shed due to the fact that it can't fly. *At the start of the show, Ed hammers the sign upside down and flips the garage. But later, both the sign and garage are right-side up. *When Double D is saying "One, two, rest!" over and over at the chicken wash station, you'll notice his mouth did not even move at all when he says that. *Look closely at the wall Ed was covering his eyes when he was staring at the chicken bathing, a label says "666-FIL" and another one says "Texas". *When Ed falls down by the rabbits inside him, if you listen closely, you can hear a "Whoa!" in the background that would sound a lot like Eddy. *If you look closely when they show Ed's bloated skeleton to find out what's causing those symptoms, you can see Ed's eyebrow has a bone and his skull is regular shape. In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed", his skull is shaped as buttered toast instead of regular shape. *Double D's mouth didn't move when he said "Ow!" when Ed came right under Eddy and smack his chin. *Ed's strange rabbit allergy symptoms: #Bloat up body size #Sneezing #Itchiness #Growing purple hives all over the body #Inflation of body parts (hands, feet, eyes, nose, body) Gallery Double d's brushes.jpg|Double D's fine assortment of short and long brushes. Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg|Victor Eyes.png|DON'T HURT ME EYES! Vlcsnap-160339.png|I'm Polka-Dotty! File:Flea_bitten_Ed_0001.jpg|It's SOOOOOO heavy!. Inside of Ed.png|The inside of Ed. Eddy Annoyed.jpg|Eddy does not like to be called "nurse" ed mutates.jpg|"I'M MUTATING!!" Video xhaSqrWjfGI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten